


Garry's Christmas II

by CreepyPastaBoi



Series: Monster Garry Crossover AU [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Special, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyPastaBoi/pseuds/CreepyPastaBoi
Summary: Garry and his dads are traveling across the country to visit their family, Lou, Toby and their daughter Feronia for Christmas. It has been months since the two families last saw each other and the children are eager to spend the holidays together.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Brian Thomas, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/The Skeleton | "Skelly" (Creepypasta)
Series: Monster Garry Crossover AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532426
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Garry's Christmas II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangoshibi (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mangoshibi+%28Tumblr%29).



> Sorry if this isn't my best work. I rushed to do this as I have been occupied helping my fam get ready for the holidays but I really wanted to post something for Christmas. Hope you enjoy!

"Eyeless, a-are you sure this is the right place…?" Garry asked as they approached their destination. 

"Yes. This is it." He replied. The demon lifted his head in the direction of the large, abandoned building and took a deep breath in. “I can sense them.”

“This is an interesting choice of residence.” Brian commented as he gazed at the large building in the near distance.

“Well their options, like ours, are _limited_.” Eyeless replied.

“Very true.” Brian agreed. “They are fortunate enough to find any sort of building for shelter.”

"It's creepy!" Garry exclaimed and hugged Brian’s torso. Brian chuckled at his reaction and wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders. 

“No need to be scared Garry,” he said reassuringly. “This big place may look scary but it’s home to our family. Don’t you want to see your cousin?”

“I’m sure she wants to see you.” Eyeless said. “It’s been almost a year since we last saw them. I can’t wait to see how big Feronia has grown.”

“Me too. I can’t wait to see what cute little outfit she’s wearing for Christmas!” Brian smiled at the thought. That little girl loved to dress up such as much as Garry and Lou made the best outfits.

“Then what are we waiting for?!” Garry exclaimed. He pried himself off Brian and began running to the front door. 

“We’ll meet you there!” Eyeless called out after the boy.

“Okay!” Garry called back and kept running.

Brian took Eyeless’s hand in his and together they trudged through the deep winter snow. Garry had no trouble navigating the snow. He was a spry young lad who was very energetic. He easily hopped through the snow and it not time, made it to the mahogany double doors. He stopped just shy of the door and turned around to see where his parents were.

“What’s taking you so long?” He whined.

“Sorry but the snow is just so deep!” Eyeless said in a fake whining tone. “I’m already getting tired!”

“But you haven’t even walked a quarter of the way!”

“I’m soooo tired though!”

Brian couldn’t help but chuckle. “If you keep this up then I’m going to let you find your own way there.” He teased.

“You wouldn’t!” Eyeless said with a shocked gasp.

“Wanna bet?”

“Oh, you’re evil!” Eyeless, without warning grabbed Brian by the hips and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Brian was shocked but only for a moment. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eyeless’s neck.

“Gross!” Came Garry’s disgusted voice from the entrance. This made the two pull away from the kiss. They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a small fit of laughter.

“Come now,” Brian said through the laughter. “I’m sure everyone is waiting for us.”

“You’re right.” Eyeless agreed. “We’ll have plenty of time to catch up later.”

“Down boy.” The two shared one more kiss before resuming the walk. They walked through the snow and made it to where Garry stood on the front porch, or what was left of it. “How long do you think this place was abandoned for before Lou found it?”

“I think they said it was built sometime in the fifties. It used to be an asylum but was closed only after a few decades.”

“It’s so creepy!” Garry peered in through the broken glass of the doors and saw nothing but dirty and debris on the floor. “The wallpaper is all yucky! Look at it, it’s brown!” He pointed through the glass but his arm was quickly pulled away by Brian.

“Careful Garry! I don’t want you to cut yourself on the glass.” He gave Garry and quick kiss on the cheek after checking his arm for cuts then with the help of Eyeless, pushed one of the doors open. 

Garry was the first inside to get away from the chilly December air. It was still early but the sun was already disappearing behind the dense forest. Clouds covered the moon making the world almost impossible to see. Luckily, when they all made it inside there was a small table near the doors with some candles placed on top. Beside the candles was a small bowl painted with green, red and a strip of gold around the middle. 

“What’s that?” Brian asked. 

Garry wasted no time in going over and inspecting it. He stood by the table and peered into the small bowl. When he saw the contents his face lit up with excitement. “Chocolate! It’s full of chocolates! Can I have some? _Please_!” 

“You can take a few but wait until after dinner to eat them, alright?” Eyeless said and Garry nodded in agreement. 

“Okay!” Garry smiled and took a heaping handful of the tasty treats and shoved them into his coat pocket for ‘later’. Both Eyeless and Brian smiled at his excitement and once Garry’s pocket was overflowing with sweets, the three made their way up to the top floor. 

That was where everyone had made their home. The top floor had been completely renovated. The walls had been painted over to a nice white and the floor had new hardwood put in. The old furniture had been thrown out or repurposed if possible and newer furniture had replaced it but nothing matched. All of the ‘new’ furniture had been found on the side of the road on people’s driveways or in yard sales. It didn’t look nice but it did the job.

“Wow…” Was all Brian could say when he saw the area. “They did an amazing job here. I can’t even tell this place used to be an abandoned asylum…”

“It smells so new.” Eyeless observed after sniffing the air. 

“This place is so cool!” Garry dashed to the main living area and jumped on one of the puffy sofas. He landed with a small _thump_ and giggled as he sank into the cushion. “So comfy!”

“Careful now,” Eyeless chuckled. “That sofa might eat you up!”

“No it won’t!” Garry giggled.

“GARRY!” A shrill voice called out from down the hallway. All three turned their heads and saw a small figure dash into the room then pounced on top of Garry who laughed.

“FAIRY!” Garry exclaimed and hugged the little one who had landed on him. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too!” 

“Well hello Feronia.” Brian said with a big, warm smile on his face. 

The little one paused in the middle of her cuddle with Garry and looked up at Brian with her big blue eyes. “Hi Bri!” She gave him and little wave and despite wanting to stay with Garry, she allowed him to lift her up for a hug.

“My goodness, you’ve gotten so big!” Brian set the young girl on his hip and gave her a big, crushing hug. She giggled and wrapped her small arms around his neck and cuddled close. “I haven’t seen you in a few months and already you’ve grown so much! Please don’t grow up too fast, alright?”

“No promises!” He mocked and look of shock causing both children to laugh. 

“She’s growing like a tall tree,” came a new voice. Eyeless was the first to react. His pointy ears twitch and he quickly turned in the direction the voice was coming from. 

“Lou!” He exclaimed.

“Hey E.J.” Lou couldn’t contain themselves. They rushed over to Eyeless and practically jumped on him. Luckily, they were small and light so Eyeless had no trouble catching them. He held them securely and gave them the biggest hug imaginable. “ _Oh mein Gott_ , I missed you so much!” 

“I missed you more!” Eyeless said before covering Lou’s face with kisses. The two laughed and refused to let go of each other. “Why did you bastards move here? Pennsylvania is so far away from us!”

“Hey now, it’s not like we didn’t _offer_ you guys a place to stay!” Lou chuckled and punched Eyeless’s shoulder after he set them down. “You _could_ have moved in with us but you losers decided to stay in your shabby cabin. You can’t complain about us moving far away.”

“True, true but still, how _dare_ you!”

“You know, I’ll never understand your relationship.” Brian said with a confused smile on his face. “Sometimes I can’t tell if you love or hate each other.”

“It’s a fine mix of both.” Lou shrugged. “But whatever, you didn’t come here to listen to me attempt to explain my relationship with your boyfriend. You guys came here for Christmas! Who’s excited?”

“Me!” Garry called out.

“Me too!” Followed Feronia’s voice. 

“I thought so! Now, Garry, you must be hungry after a long journey. I have prepared you and your dads a wonderful dinner.”

“You know I can’t eat human food, right? You’ve known me before my corruption. You should know that.”

“Oh of course I do. I’m not an idiot. That is why I have prepared a fresh batch of kidneys for you. It wasn’t hard. I just had to keep them on ice.” Lou took a step to the side and gestured to the dining table behind them. 

On the table were two dishes full of food with a glass of Garry’s favourite juice and a more adult beverage for Brian. The third spot had nothing but a cooler on the table. Not even a cup. Eyeless look shocked for a second and even though he couldn’t see, he turned to face his friend with his mouth agape. 

“What? You didn’t think I would have forgotten about you, did you? My best friend in the _entire_ world?”

“Louie, you’re the best.” 

“Okay, first of all, yes, I know, you’re welcome but second, you call me that one more time and I’ll throw you out the window. Got that?” Lou’s big green eyes narrowed in anger but of course, had no effect on Eyeless as he couldn’t see just how angry they were. They knew this and hoped that he would be able to hear the anger in the voice instead. He did but simply didn’t care.

“You can try.” Eyeless chuckled. “But you’re too small to lift me let alone throw me out a window.”

“Don’t test me demon.”

“I’ll never get over how you two can be so loving one minute but so angry the next.” Another new voice. 

Lou paused and turned to this new person who had entered the room. “Ah, Toby, it’s about time you woke up. If you slept any longer I would be worried you went into a coma.”

“Oh very funny.”

“Toby!” Garry got up from his spot on the sofa and raced to give Toby a hug. 

“Garry! Long time no see buddy!” Toby held out his arms and when the boy got close he scooped him up in a big bear hug. “How have you been?”

“I was just about to have some of Lou’s delicious food!” Garry explained and pointed to the table behind him.

“Oh well then don’t let me keep you from a good meal. Off you go. A growing boy needs his nutrients.” He set the boy down and he ran straight for his spot at the table while his parents were close behind.

Little Feronia followed and took a seat beside Garry. While she had already eaten, she still wanted to sit with him and her uncles at the table. After all, it was the polite thing to do and her parents raised her to be polite. 

Brian and Garry dug in to their pasta while Eyeless opened the cooler and ate the organs that Lou had collected for him. While disgusted, both Brian and Garry were used to seeing this so they said nothing. Instead, they just blocked it out and focused on their food. 

Lou and Toby also joined them at the table and they started some small talk.

“So kids, are you excited for tonight?” Lou asked.

“Yeah!” Garry and Feronia exclaimed in unison. 

“Will Santa really come tonight?” Garry asked. His big blue eyes sparkled with wonder and anticipation. 

“Well of course he will!” Lou confirmed. “He goes to visit every single home with children. No child is left out, not even you two.”

“And you better make sure you have some snacks ready for him.” Toby added. “It would be rude to not leave him anything after he came all this way to leave you kids some gifts.”

“Yeah. You’re right! Are we gonna leave him cookies or something?” Garry asked.

“Yeah. We have some that Feronia helped us make the other day and we can leave some little chocolates and candy cane or two.”

“What about the reindeer?” Feronia asked. “What will we leave them?”

“Don’t worry. We have carrots.” Lou reassured.

“But we don’t want to take away your food Zaza!” Everyone but Lou laughed at Feronia’s words. 

Lou simply sighed. “Carrots are not my main diet. I still have plenty of food to eat.”

“But not much.” Toby teased. “You eat hardly anything. No wonder you’re so skinny.”

“Well sorry for eating healthy…” Lou pouted. 

“There’s eating healthy then there’s eating rabbit food.”

“It’s not rabbit food!”

“Well it’s pretty close.” Eyeless chuckled. Lou glared at him and kicked his leg which caused him to choke on the kidney he was currently feasting on. “Sorry…”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought…”

“Well back to Santa…” Brian said to try and defuse the situation. “So we need to make sure we leave him some cookies and maybe candies, a cup of milk and some carrots for his reindeer. Is there anything else?”

“I want to leave him a letter!” Garry said. “I want to thank him for giving gifts to us every year!”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Lou said. 

Both Brian and Eyeless had proud smiles on their faces and Brian leaned over to kiss Garry’s forehead. “That’s very kind of you Garry. I’m sure Santa would appreciate it.”

“I want to leave one too!” Feronia said.

“Well it looks like you two have lots of work to do after dinner.” Brian smiled.

“Yeah. Hurry up Gar-Bear!”

“On it!” Much to the displeasure of his dads, Garry quickly finished up his meal then followed Feronia to the living room where she went to a big chest. It was tucked away in the far corner and inside was an abundance of art supplies. “Wow! That’s so much cool stuff!”

“Yeah! Papa bought it for me!”

“I tell you, Toby spoils that girl too much.” Lou said as the adults watched the children get to work writing letters to Santa. 

“I’m just doing my job as her father.” Toby shrugged. “She’s my little girl and deserves the world.”

“Don’t go spoiling her too much.” Eyeless said as he wiped his face with a napkin. “You don’t want her to grow up to be a diva.”

“That’s not gonna happen.”

“Eh… It might if you keep spoiling her.”

“We won’t let that happen.” Lou said. “I’m here to keep this fool in check.”

“Hey! I’m not a fool!” Everyone laughed while Toby slouched in his chair and pouted like the big kid he was. 

While the adults were busy talking, Garry and Feronia finished up with their letters to Santa. They both wanted to make them as pretty as possible so they added little drawing and even some glitter. As they watched, Lou died a little on the inside as they saw the glitter go everywhere. 

“I think Toby is on cleaning duty tonight…”

“I cleaned up yesterday but fine, I’ll do it again tonight.” He said, still pouting and now slightly annoyed.

“You’re the best.” Lou flashed him their innocent smile and it made his heart stop. Their smile was so captivating that he found it hard to breathe when he saw it. 

Eyeless noticed how love struck Toby was and nudged him with his elbow, on his face was a big smirk. “You still with us, Lover Boy?”

“Shut up…” Toby pulled up his hood and shrank in his chair to the point where it would have hurt his back if he could feel pain.

Eyeless burst out laughing and when the other two noticed Toby, they giggled. Luckily for Toby, Feronia calling out to Lou distracted the three from tormenting him any further. 

“We’re done!”

“Oh lovely.” Lou got up from their seat and went over to the coffee table where the two had set up their work space. “Those look very nice. You two have just enough time to set up a snack for Santa then it’s off to bed with you. Alright?”

“But we wanted to stay up to see Santa!” Garry whined. He looked up at Lou with the biggest eyes he could managed and hoped they would give in. It worked on Toby when Feronia did it but Lou shook their head.

“I’m sorry but you two need your sleep and Santa doesn’t like it when children stay up past their bedtime. That could put you two on the naughty list, especially if you disobey us and sneak out of your room late at night. You don’t want to be on the naughty list, do you?”

“No!” Garry partly shouted. 

“I didn’t think so. And you Feronia? Do you want to be on the naught list?” The little girl shook her head. “Good. Now go make a tasty snack for Santa and his reindeer!”

“Yay!” The two said and dashed to the kitchen. 

The kitchen was nothing more than a few tables to act as counters and multiple coolers used as refrigerators. It was the best they could do given their situation but it worked. Feronia pointed out the cooler to Garry that held the cookies and since he was taller, he retrieved them while she went to fetch a plate and cup. She brought them to Garry and they each put a cookie on the plate. Garry then filled the cup and carefully handed it to Feronia who carried it over to the table beside the fireplace. She was very proud of herself when she made it over without spilling a single drop. With the cup safely on the table, Garry set the plate right next to it. Next to the plate, the two set their letters while Lou went to fetch the carrots for the reindeer. They put them on a separate plate which also went on the table. 

“There we go. That should do it.” Lou said as they took a final glance over the kid’s hard work. “Now it’s time for you two to get ready for bed. You’ll need the energy to open all those presents tomorrow!”

“Okay! Come on Fairy!” Garry took Feronia’s small hand in his and together they ran off to the room where Garry would be staying. It had been set up with a mattress on the floor for the kids to share and all of the blankets and pillows they would ever need. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen those two run so fast before in my life.” Brian chuckled after the two left the room.

“Well it’s an exciting night for them.”

“Now that they’re out of earshot, who is going to be Santa?” Eyeless said in a hushed tone just in case they were still able to hear them.

“Obviously that’s going to be me.” Toby whispered back. “I’m the perfect fit!”

“Did you volunteer for this _just_ so you could eat the cookies?” Eyeless asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Umm… No..?”

“Oh he totally did.” Lou giggled. “You know him, he _loves_ his candy.”

“It’s the only tasty food you allow in the house…” He said quietly but Lou still heard it.

“Fruits are tasty!”

“Debatable…”

“You are such a kid…”

“How often do you two fight about this?” Brian asked curiously. 

“Often enough but the funny thing is, Feronia doesn’t complain about her diet. It’s only Toby…”

“Ha! No surprise there!” Eyeless chuckled. “Same old Toby.” In response, Toby stuck out his tongue at Eyeless but despite the no sight he knew exactly what Toby had done so he retaliated by flipping him the bird.

Brian and Lou rolled their eyes as the two continued their little war and went off to find the children. “Are you two ready for bed?” Brian asked as he entered the room.

“Yep!” Garry said from under a big, fluffy blanket. 

“Good. Now where’s Feronia?” Lou asked after looking around and not seeing the five year old anywhere.

“I’m right here Zaza!” She said suddenly and jumped to her feet. The little rascal had been hiding under a blanket and because she was so small, it was so easy for her to disappear. 

“There you are!” Lou sat down in front of her and pulled her into a hug followed by way too many kisses. “You cheeky little thing! You _dare_ hide from me?”

“Did I scare you?” Feronia asked in between the laughter. All of those kisses tickled!

“Nope.” Lou said when they decided that Feronia had gotten enough kisses. “I knew you wouldn’t venture too far from Garry. You two seem to be attached at the hip.”

“No we’re not!” The little girl laughed. 

“No, I do believe you are.” Brian said. “Sometimes I think you are one person!”

“You’re silly!”

“No, you are!” Brain kneeled down and playfully poked her belly. She squealed and ran over to Garry and hid under the covers beside him.

“Alright, it’s time to settle down now.” Lou said when the laughter began to die down. “You two have everything you need?”

“Yup.” Garry gave them a thumbs up and they smiled.

“Good. Feronia, you know where to find us if you guys need anything.”

“Okay. _Gute nacht_ Zaza!”

“ _Gute nacht mein liebling_.” Lou gave Feronia a big hug followed by a kiss then turned to Garry. “And of course we can’t forget you. _Gute nacht_ Garry.” He smiled and leaned forward so Lou could also give him a kiss.

“ _Gute nacht_ Zizi.” He then turned to Brian and held out his arms for a hug which Brian happily obliged. “Good night Papa.”

“Good night Garry. Please don’t stay up too late talking, alright?”

“No promises…”

“Cheeky!”

Garry squealed when Brian gave him a big kiss and when the kids were settled, Brian and Lou left and went to get ready for bed.

  
  


~ _Christmas Morning_ ~

  
  


Garry and Feronia had gotten up early that day. They had been so excited the previous night that they could hardly sleep but eventually exhaustion overcame them. Now that they were well rested and full of energy they burst out of their room and went straight for the living room. They were both so excited that they didn’t even notice that their parents were already awake and at the kitchen table.

Their first stop was to the table that had the snacks and milk. 

“Fairy! Look!” Garry exclaimed. When Feronia stood beside him he lifted her up so she could have a better view of the table. “They’re gone! The cookies and carrots are gone!”

“He liked them!” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah and his reindeer liked the carrots! They’re all gone! Nothing is left!”

“Our letters are gone too!” Feronia pointed out.

The two kids squealed and eagerly pulled down their stockings. They dumped out the contents and found more candy than they could have ever dreamed of. They quickly sorted everything out and began snacking on some of the smaller ones. Normally they wouldn’t have been allowed to eat candy this early in the morning but on Christmas those rules didn’t apply.

After candy, it was time for the gifts. The tree wasn’t the biggest but it was a good size and it was covered in all sorts of decorations. Many of them had been made by Feronia and Garry from previous years.

“You kept all my old decorations?” Garry asked and finally turned to Lou and Toby.

“Of course we did. We weren’t about to throw away your hard work.”

Garry smiled. Satisfied with the answer, he turned back to Feronia and together they got to work opening their gifts. By the time they were done there was wrapping paper and packaging everywhere.

“We’re going to have a fun time cleaning after this…” Lou said jokingly as they watched the kids play.

“The sacrifices we make for the children to be happy.” Eyeless replied. 

“Isn’t that so.” They giggled and for the rest of the day, Garry and Feronia were very busy going through their gifts and playing with every single thing they had received. 

Those two left quite the mess but the adults didn’t care. So long as the children were having fun, that’s all that mattered. Of course, the smaller pieces of trash would be a bit more annoying to clean up but the smiles on their faces made it all worth it.


End file.
